She's a Winner
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Tori has a new hobby, she enters draws and contests. It is a part of her therapy, but everyone likes to bug her about it. They aren't laughing now as Tori has something they all want. This adventure will take them far from HA and they may never want to come home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well I am back. I love to write and have a lot of experience writing all types of creative writing. I love to read and write about Tori and Jade. I love the sugar and vinegar of these two. I write fanfiction for fans. I believe that if you are reading fan fic then you already know the characters so I won't waste your time by re-introducing you to characters you already know. Have fun. This story just came to me while I was at work. Please let me know what you think of my story. SM**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Victorious characters, Sonic Restaurants, Harrah's resort, Pear Phones they all belong to other people who have more money than me. **

Chapter 1: Take a Chance

"Hey Tori, what are you doing after school today?" the girl with the red velvet cake hair asked.

A girl with black hair with a purple streak in it leaned in from behind Tori and said with a smirk, "What do you think Cat? She is going to be filling contest entries like she always does. I swear you have a major addiction babe."

Tori shot back with a bit of a sheepish grin, "I do not have an addiction to contests. You keep saying that Jade, but you don't seem to mind when I win."

"Hey girls what is your topic?" Andre Tori's best friend steps up joined by a boy with movie star hair and a curly headed guy with glasses and a puppet on his hand.

"Let it be stories from sleep overs." Rex the ventriloquist doll blurted out.

"Robbie! What have I told you about Rex being involved in my conversations?" Jade glared at Robbie Shapiro.

"That if he did it again you would take your scissors Mr. Pointy to him and make Rex Confetti." Robbie said holding Rex behind him.

"I wouldn't use Mr. Pointy. I would use Mr. Sharpinello! Now that I got him back from the cops*." Jade caressed the blades of the scissors she drew out of thin air.

"We were talking about Tori's addiction to entering contests." Cat said with a grin.

"It is not an addiction the doctors told me that I needed to get a hobby to keep my mind busy and sometimes I win cool stuff." Tori said in her own defense.

"Oh yes let's look at the long list of wonderful things Tori has won. Well there was the cherry pie that tasted like soap. The leather work gloves, very handy. The one night stay at the Harrah's Resort and Casino in Biloxi. The only problem is you have to get to Biloxi Mississippi yourself and it can only be used on a weeknight, oh and you have to be twenty-one. My all time favourite was the box of frozen breaded fish products." Jade and the others laughed.

"I do seem to recall you ate most of the fish sticks. Every time you came to my house you were cooking fish sticks. Don't forget the evening out with the weather lady from channel 5 news." Tori smiled because she knew that was a sore spot with Jade.

"That bimbo. I paced the floor until eleven that night waiting for word from you that you were home. If I didn't trust you so much Vega I would have sent her a dozen dead roses." Jade loved Tori, but she was very protective with just cause. Tori had got into some recent trouble and was injured and Jade was going to make sure that never happened again.

"It really wasn't all that big of a deal. We went out to eat and then she took me to tour the TV station. There was no dancing, no snuggling or anything. Her husband and son came along." Tori said trying to calm Jade down.

Tori put her books in her locker and tried to block out the ribbing from her friends about her pass time. It didn't cost her that much and it was kind of fun. She knew that one of these days she would have a big win and then she would be the one laughing.

Soon everyone was off to class and the hallways of Hollywood Arts High School were empty. A short couple of hours later the same group were back at their lockers and the end of the day had arrived. Jade and Tori were going to the Vega house as usual. They would sit in the living room while Tori filled in entry forms and Jade watched cartoons. Then when Mrs. Vegas came home from work they would help make the evening meal. For the last couple of months Jade pretty much lived at the Vega house and makes herself at home, but she also pulls her weight.

"Did you get the mail?" Tori asked Jade as she filled in the tenth slip to try and win a Sponge Bob lunch kit and umbrella from a local department store.

"No I thought you did." Jade was staring at the screen watching a classic episode of Scooby Doo.

"Jade! Will you go get the mail for me? Please Jade. I love you! If you loved me you would go! Please." Tori was using her suck up voice and digging her bare feet under Jade's leg trying to get her to get up. When Jade turned to Tori she was looking at Tori's bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Oh stop that with the pout already. You know that I can't say no to you when you use that on me. Dammit I will go get the mail." Jade leaned over and kissed Tori on that pouty lip and got up to go get the mail.

Jade went to the door and got the mail from the mailbox that was in a neighbourhood super box two doors down from the Vega's house. When she came back in she had a stack of envelopes and flyers in her hand. She tossed the key in the bowl by the door and started sorting the mail. There was never any mail for her at their house, but she just liked sorting mail. Maybe if this movie career she was working on didn't work out she could work in the mail room of some big office building.

Jade then started making piles on the coffee table. This was part of her little mail game that she liked to play. "Vega David, Vega David, Vega Holly, Vega David, oh a coupon for Sonic West Jade, weight loss flyer Vega Trina,"

"Hey be nice! Why do you get the Sonic Coupon?" Tori asked looking up from her entry forms.

"I need coupons to take my girlfriend out on dates." Jade answered like it made perfect sense.

"Well okay then you can have them." Tori went back to work.

Jade continued, "Vega David, occupant, occupant and Holly Vega." Then jade slipped an envelope behind her on the couch.

"Is that it?" Tori asked with a sad sounding voice.

"Yep that is all there is Babe." Jade smirked.

"No No you are lying Jade. Liar, Liar pants on fire! Where is it? There is something for Vega Tori isn't there?" Tori was jumping around on the couch like a little kid at Christmas.

Jade couldn't take the annoyance anymore so she finally reached behind her and drew out the envelope. It was probably nothing. With Tori filling out so many entry forms she is now getting a truck load of junk mail.

Tori grabbed the envelope out of her hand and almost ripped it in half. She looked at the return address. She couldn't remember this contest, but then if you entered hundreds of contests a week you would forget too.

She tore open the letter and started to read the page. She read it through three times before understood what it said. "I won. I won Jade. You make fun of me, but this time I really won."

"What did you win? A year's supply of tampons!" Jade loved to shoot people down when they were super excited about something.

"Eww no Jade. I have won one of five trips. We are going on a holiday this coming summer. Jade I won." She was now dancing around the room and Jade was enjoying watching her shake and shimmy. She really wasn't listening because she knew she would hear it over and over anyway.

With that Holly Vega came in the house. "Hi girls how was your day?"

"Mom Mom Mommy! I won! I won!" Tori was still jumping around.

"Who won what?" Detective David Vega, Tori's dad came through the door.

"I did, I did. See this letter says Tori Vega winner of one of five trips." Who is the contest nut now!

"Okay, settle down. Let's sit down and go over this and make sure it is all legal and legit." Her dad said as he took the letter and envelope from her.

David Vega read through the information and then got out his Pear Phone. He dialed a number and said, "Is Michaels there?"

There was a pause and then he contined. "Michaels? Vega. My daughter just got a letter from a company called Northern Experience Ltd. Could I get you to run them and get back to me at this number and let me know what you find? Great! Thanks."

Jade and Holly moved to the kitchen to start making supper. It was to be stir fry night. Jade cut the veggies. She loved using knives and cutting. Holly was busy getting the chicken washed and ready for the wok.

David's phone rang Tori jumped. "Vega! Ya, uhmm, yep, okay sure, really? Huh! Are you going to the ballgame this weekend?"

"Dad!" Tori was shaking him.

"Okay thank Michaels. Bye." David turned off his phone. "Evan Michaels works in our fraud department. He ran a search on this company and he found that they are on the up and up. They provide prizes to companies for promotions and contests. It looks like you have won a trip kiddo. I guess you can phone the number and get more information, but I want to be listening on speaker."

Jade came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "So you really won a trip? Who you going to take Babe?"

"I don't know. Maybe people who didn't bug me about my contest hobby." Tori was smiling.

"I sure hope you don't get lonely on your trip then." Jade smiled back.

"Not nice Jade West!" Tori was pouting again.

"I was just kidding you. You better pull that lip in or a birdie might poop on it!" Jade pulled her into a front to back hug by wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and put her head on her shoulder.

"I won't know anything about the trip until I call them tomorrow. It might be a trip for one or two or maybe even four. I don't know." She put her arms over Jades and leaned back into her.

"I hope it is a trip to New York. I have always wanted to go to New York." Jade was already picturing herself on a plane going to the Big Apple. She could see herself at the Statue of Liberty, shopping and going to a Broadway show.

The family ate their meal and took turns guessing about the trip that Tori has won. David and Holly thought that it would make a wonderful anniversary gift for them. Trina thought that Tori should take her instead of Jade to New York. Tori was still trying to remember the contest she entered. If she could remember the contest she might have an idea as to where and what the trip was.

It would all become much clearer tomorrow when she made the call.

**AN: All the chapter titles are songs by Canadian artists. Take a Chance by Dacosta 2011. **

*** read School, Lies and Video if you want to know why the cops had Jade's favourite scissors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Oughta Know

Tori wasn't able to sleep. She was awake all night trying to figure out what trip she might have won in one of the hundreds of contests she has entered. She remembered one that had something to do with France. She really hoped it was France that she would be going to. She always wanted to go to France.

In the morning she got up and continued with her regular routine as it was a school day and she still had to go to school. She had a break for an hour in the middle of the morning she would go to the station and phone from her dad's office so he could be there for the news.

By the time she got to school everyone knew that she had won a trip. How would they know? Then Cat offered an explanation. "Well I texted Jade late last night because I had to find out if you could die from swallowing feathers. See my brother was having a solo pillow fight and he accidentally tore open the pillow and a handful of feathers ended up in his mouth and…"

Jade stopped Cat from telling the rest of this long pointless story. "…so I told her about the contest and the letter and that you and I are going to New York."

"That is so not fair! You know how much I want to go to New York chica!" Andre Harris Tori's black friend whined.

"She is taking me Harris! I am her girlfriend. We will send you a postcard from Greenwich Village!" Jade said putting her arm around Tori.

"Jade I don't even know what I have won. It could be a trip to Knott's Berry Farm for all I know. I will find out this morning and I will let all of you know. Now I have to get to class." Tori closed her locker door with a slam that let everyone know that this was final.

Tori's drama class crawled along like a snail. She thought that it would never end. When the bell rang she grabbed her stuff in a hurry and headed to her car. When she got to her car she found Jade leaning against the passenger side. "You didn't think I that I would let you do this by yourself? Think about the last time we were at the police station. You were there to give a statement about your assault. What if you freak out? Who will be there to pull you off the ceiling?"

"Ah I am going to my dad's office. I would think that he will be there." Tori was confused.

"Ok ok if that is the way you want to be. I ought to know first where you are going on your trip. I should know before the rest of the group." Jade was finally telling the truth.

Tori smiled that was what she loved about Jade she never knew what it was she really meant until you pinned her down and Tori was the only one who seemed to be able to pin her down.

They arrived at the station and signed in with the desk sergeant. Tori's dad was called and he came to meet them at the front. He had them buzzed in through the security door and they joined him inside. David led the way to his office and the phone that would get the information that they were all waiting for.

David dialed the number and put the call on speaker so that they could all hear what was going to be said. Before they knew it they were all filled in on the trip that Tori won. Her dad asked a lot of questions and was satisfied that this was not a scam and everything was as it should be and that Tori did indeed win a trip.

The girls were so excited that they could barely contain themselves. They decided that they would invite everyone over to the Vega house and have a small party and they would tell them about her winnings. Tori could not believe her luck. This was better than the frozen fish box that she won.

The girls took the rest of the day off from school to get ready for the little party that they were going to have that night. They had a fun plan to reviel the information to their friends.

Everyone started arriving about six o'clock. There was Cat, Andrea, Beck and Robbie. Trina and the rest of the Vega family were already there. Everyone started asking questions when they arrived, but it seemed that Jade and Tori were not about to share anything until everyone was there and they were ready.

Tori started, "Thank you for coming everyone. I know that you doubted me and my hobby, but I think after tonight you will change your minds. I have won a trip and it is a big one. I entered a contest with a barbeque sauce company and I won first prize..."

"I knew it we are going to be eating barbeque!" Andre was excited.

Tori continued, "Well yes and no Andre. It is much more than just a meal. I won a trip that was called Summer Family Reunion. Seen as you are my family I have decided that we will all be going on the trip. The trip is for ten people. That means that my parents, Jade and I, Robbie and Cat, Beck and Andre and Trina all get to go. I couldn't decide on who the tenth person would be until mom suggested her sister."

"I knew we were all going on this trip!" shouted Robbie.

"You did not." Cat put him in his place.

"So where are we going?" Beck asked cautiously.

"Well seen as we are all creative people we… well I thought that it would be fun as a guessing game. Jade and I will present items that are clues to where we are going and you have to guess. My mom and dad already know so they won't be taking part in the game." Tori stated.

Holly and Trina were busy setting the table and getting the meal ready that they promised the kids.

Jade brought this big cardboard box from the kitchen where they were hiding the props. The first thing that the two girls did was start passing out beef jerky. Andre and Beck started eating their sample, but Trina pulled back like it was a cobra ready to strike.

"Oh my god we are going to tour the Jack Link's plant in New Zealand. It is a 3,000 sq metre purpose built facility is equipped with modern high tech food processing machinery to minimise down time and maximise efficiency." Robbie shouted.

"Ah no. No! Why do you know that?" Tori was confused now.

"Shut up Robbie, here is the next clue." Jade took over before this got completely out of hand.

Jade reached in the box and took out two kids cowboy hats. They were red with white trim and had a whistle attached to the string that was to keep it on your head if the wind started to blow. Tori looked cute in her hat of course, but Jade looked like a dork. She quickly gave her hat to Cat who had to be warned about blowing the whistle.

Andre thought for a while and then put up his hand.

"Yes Andre and this is not school so you don't have to raise your hand." Jade smirked at him.

"Sorry habit. Are we going to Arizona?" Andre was questioning his own thoughts.

"No but you are doing better than puppet boy." Jade shot at Robbie.

The girls then set a container of oil on the coffee table. They had really done their research that afternoon before going shopping for their props. Tori was loving this game, Jade not so much.

"Texas?" – Beck

"No" – Tori

Then the girls gave each of them a bottle of Mountain Spring water. Andre thought it was just to wash his jerky down with. But the others were studying the clues. Somehow they all went together. With that Mr. Vega got up and went outside to check on the barbeque. He had something cooking too.

"Oklahoma" Beck started singing the song from the musical.

"No" – Tori

Then the girls set a bottle of maple syrup on the table.

"Oh my god! Beck is going home!" Cat squealed before anyone else could say anything.

"Well you are partly right." Jade smiled.

With that David Vega came in from the patio with a large plate of steaks. They smelled wonderful. By this time Andre could barely contain his hunger.

That was when Beck got a big smile on his face. He had figured out all of their clues. "Not only are we going to Canada, we are going to Alberta and I take the mountains if I read the clues right. You guys are in for a real treat. This place is like heaven on earth."

"Is that a state or a city?" Andre asked.

"Canada has provinces. Ten to be exact and three territories. They have more fresh water than any country on earth and larger oil reserves that the Middle East. They supply 10% of the world's beef and large amount of the world's supply of wheat..." Robbie started it again.

"ROBBIE!" everyone shouted.

Tori then decided to fill them in. "I won this big trip to a place called Three Bars Guest Ranch in Banff Alberta."

"You guys are in for a treat. I went to Banff skiing one time it is so beautiful. It is a National Park in the Rocky Mountains." Beck offered.

"Skiing will I get to play in the snow?" Cat was exploding with excitement.

"Cat we are going in July. I wouldn't count on it." Jade interrupted.

"Well if we get to the high country. You might see some snow." Beck corrected his ex-girlfriend.

Jade shot him a death glare for correcting her. Then they all made their way to the table to enjoy the supper that was prepared for them. They continued to pepper Beck with questions about Canada and Banff.

He had to dispel a the myths about snow, igloos and dogsleds. He told them that even though they were going to a ranch they probally would not see a Moutie riding horse in his red surge uniform. No they would not have to learn to speak French because they were going to western Canada. Yes they would need to exchange their money and bring their passports. Finally he said "Has anyone been to Colorado?"

"Tori's parents and Andre had been to Colorado." They said.

"That is what it will look like and what the weather will be like." Beck said exhausted.

"Wait wait wait…will I be riding a horse?" Cat chimed in.

Tori calmly said, "Well Cat it is a guest ranch. I would assume at some point you will be on a horse. Is that a problem?"

"Well I guess not. Could you call them and ask if they can get me a unicorn instead?" Cat asked.

Jade dropped her fork and just shook her head at her friend. "I doubt that is going to happen Cat, but we will see what they can do."

Jade was having second thoughts about taking Cat along on this trip. It might be fun she might get a picture of Robbie getting attacked by a bear. She laughed to herself.

**AN: All the chapter titles are songs by Canadian artists. You Oughta Know by Alanis Morrissette 1995. I hope you like this story. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. That is really what keeps authors writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alberta Bound

Chapter 3: Alberta Bound

Time dragged on until they graduated and were soon looking forward to what was becoming their grad trip. They had all been trying to save money so they would be able to shop and enjoy their time away. They were leaving from LAX at ten the next morning and Tori was still standing in front of her suitcase in her bedroom.

"Baby, just through some things in the case. You should have been done packing yesterday." Jade said while using Tori's Pear Oxygen Book laptop. She was busy morphing pictures of Andre.

"Jade I can't just throw things in a bag. What if I get there and then I find that I need it. I won't have it." Tori was frustrated.

"Tori we are not going to the end of the earth. They have stores and restaurants and everything in Canada. It is almost civilized." She said exasperated.

Tori continued to put clothes in and take clothes out of her suitcase. Jade finally got tired of it and went downstairs to watch TV with Tori's dad. The two of them have really started to get along. They were bonding over complaining about their Vega women and how they were still packing.

"So Tori has repacked three times." Jade said without taking her eyes off of the TV where they were watching underwater celebrities.

"Only three? Holly is sitting in her closet staring at her shoes. She even asked them which ones wanted to go to Canada!" David exhaled hard.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Jade asked.

"Well twenty three years and I haven't. We have picked women who love their clothes Jade. The one piece of advice I can give you is this, they may love clothes and we may suffer through things like this but when they dress up they light up the room." This is the small price we pay for loving beautiful women.

Jade laughed as they clinked their glasses of ice tea together and they both slouched back on the couch.

David always envision that he would be having this moment with a son-in-law, but he has come to accept Jade and Tori together. Truth be told he like Jade a lot. She was tough and could handle herself and protect his little girl, but she was tender and caring where it came to Tori. She stood up to the world on a daily basis, but Tori always ended getting her way.

He remembers the night that he and Holly had discussed Jade staying the night. At first he was being somewhat protective and then Holly pointed out things he wasn't ready to deal with as a father. Every father wants to think of their daughters as virgins until they are forty, but Holly told him to stop being ridiculous. She also pointed out that even though they may be down the all doing the naked dance just down the hall, at least they don't have to worry about her getting pregnant! That left only Trina then.

David took a while but he worked through this. Now he liked this girl and often talked about walking Tori down the aisle and having Jade taking her off his hands. Then she would be all her problem. He joked with Jade about this, but was still sad that his little girl was growing up. It was nice to have someone on his side after all these years with three women. He never even questioned Jade being around the house. As Jade pretty much lived at their house now.

The next morning David had everyone up at five thirty so they could get ready and make it to the airport on time. He actually physically dragged Trina out of bed and onto the floor. Then she had to get up. They were actually in their cars and headed to LAX by four o'clock.

When they arrived at Terminal 2 and check in they found the others waiting for them. It seems that Cat phoned everyone at three in the morning to make sure that they were ready to go. They had been at the airport for over an hour.

Security was the same as every other airport. It is a good thing that Tori secretly checked Jade's carryon bag while she was in the shower. Tori pulled two pairs of very large scissors out of the bottom of the bag. That would have held them up in security for an hour or more. Jade was somewhat shocked with her bag wasn't questioned when it through the x-ray machine.

Once they had all cleared Jade grabbed her bag and dug through it. "Victoria Vega? Where the hell are my scissors?" She only called her that when she was really mad.

"They are in your suitcase, Babe I didn't want you to get hassled in the security line." Tori cuddled up to her trying to calm her girlfriend down. "I promise I will make it up to you later!" She whispered in Jade's ear.

"Hey does anyone need a coffee?" Beck saved the moment. He nodded at Tori. He had a lot of experience dealing with Jade and knew how to break her out of her moods.

They all made their way to a Starbucks and got coffee and muffins. Robbie talked Cat out of having the large apple juice. He reminded her that she was afraid of small bathrooms and that they had an hour and a half flight ahead of them.

They moved to their gate and slumped into the uncomfortable vinyl seats to wait for their call. Tori had her head on Jade's shoulder and Andre was laid out with is head back like he catching flies. Robbie had his arm around Cat. They had gotten closer as graduation got closer. It is kind of cute.

After several coffee and trips to the washroom and CNN looping over and over their call came.

"_We are now boarding Air Canada Rouge Flight 1875 non-stop to Calgary at Gate 27business class now boarding."_

"Well here we go everyone. Make sure that you have all your things." David had taken it upon himself to be tour leader. No one else had the energy to argue with him so they just let him believe that he was in charge.

The group made their way to the plane. There was lots of polite pushing and shoving getting everyone on and all their things stowed in the overhead bins. We were surprised that this trip although wasn't first class seats we did get what they called business class which was a big step up from the economy seats. The padding was thicker, leather covered, built in TV screens and more leg room. They were starting to get the feeling that this was not going to be a crappy no frills trip.

Once in the air David and Holly quickly fell asleep. Robbie and Cat watched Glee. Beck had to tell them not to sing along with the ear buds in. Beck and Andre were watching ESPN discussing the girl on the news desk. Tori was watching Live with Kelly and Michael and Jade found a horror movie. Everyone seemed to be happy.

The three hour flight went by in a blur seen as they slept most of the trip due to the incredibly early start. When the pilot announced that they were making final approach into Calgary. Cat was the first one to see the mountains out her little window. She was very excited. She could see the snow caps on the highest peaks. The sun was bouncing the light and almost glowing.

Tori wanted to see the mountains out the little window but Jade was next to the window and she pulled the shade down. She said that the light was giving her a headache. Jade finally gave in so Tori could see the mountains and the city.

The landing was a little bumpy, but then aren't they all. Soon the plane was pulling up to the gate and the people started unloading. Once they all had their carryon baggage they moved up the ramp to the airport. They had to go through immigration and then they went to find their baggage.

As the group were gathering up again at the baggage area Cat spotted a guy holding a sign that said Vega Party. "Look that guy is advertising a party at someone's house with the same name as you Tori!"

David moved over to talk to the guy. It turned out that the guy had a small bus that was a part of the trip Tori won. The bus was to take them to their hotel. The driver put all of their luggage into the bus and the Vega Party piled into the seats.

Calgary looked like any other city in North America. There were a lot of cars and people on the streets and buildings and shops. The biggest difference was that every now and then you could see the mountains in the background.

The bus pulled into the downtown core and then pulled up at this large hotel called the Radisson. A pair of doormen came and got the luggage and escorted the group into the hotel lobby. They were given keys and they were shown where their rooms were.

The rooms were luxurious. Cat shared a room with Holly's sister Sonya, as there was no way that Mrs. Vega was going to give permission for Robbie and Cat to share a room. Jade and Tori was one thing, after all it was her daughter, but not someone else's children.

They had three days in Calgary before they were leaving for the ranch. It was now after seven but it was still very light outside. This was something new for them as at home by this time the sun was already starting to go down. Cat wanted to go to the Tower that was just two blocks away.

When they asked the concierge about the Tower she suggested that they just walk down the street as there was no need for a taxi for that distance. This was also strange to them. They would never do that in L.A. This definitely was a different country.

They rode the elevator to the top of the tower. When it took off Cat gave a little squeak and grabbed onto Robbie. Tori felt Jade tighten her grip on her hand too. The view from the top was amazing. They could see the whole city and the mountains. Beck and Andre loved standing on the glass floor and looking down at the street below. Robbie kept pointing things out that he read about in his "research" for the trip.

Jade and Tori made their way to the other side of the round viewing area and just had a moment looking at the city and holding each other. Even though they were with the entire group, they would still have these moments where they would get away and have time for themselves. They promised each other that.

They took pictures and did silly things like pretending that they were falling through the floor. They were laughing and really having a good time together. "It sounds like the rest are enjoying themselves. Do you want to join them?" Jade said as she stood looking out the window with one arm around Tori's waist and the other fiddling with Tori's fingers.

"No I want to stay right here, maybe forever." Tori smiled

"In Canada?" Jade asked having to break the beautiful moment like she always did.

"No with you. With you holding me and making me feel safe." Tori was not going to let Jade ruin the moment this time. She was going to force her to stay in the moment.

After a while longer the group came around to their side of the tower and started talking about finding a place to eat. They finally asked an employee that was clean the glass showcase in the souvenir shop if she had any suggestions. She suggested a place that had great barbeque ribs that was only a couple of blocks down.

They thanked her and set out for the elevator. Soon they found themselves out on the street again and walking down the street to the restaurant. When they are at the restaurant and had ordered, David took out the trip itinerary. "Tomorrow we are going to the Calgary Stampede."

The group all made different ooos and ahhs then finally Andre asked. "What the chiz is a stampede?"

The waiter walked by and they stopped him and asked him what a stampede was. "It is a rodeo that is held here every year. It is billed as the biggest. There are rides and concerts stuff like that. Are you going?"

"Ya I guess we have two days that we are going there." Andre said.

"Well I hope that you have fun." With that the waiter went back to work.

"He pronounced Rodeo wrong!" Cat laughed.

"No little Red, it is not the street in L.A. it is a place where people ride horses in contests. A cowboy thing. I want to do the rides." Andre and Beck fist bumped.

Back at the hotel they all split up and went to their rooms, Beck, Andre and Robbie in one room, Sonya and Cat in another, Mr. and Mrs. Vega in their room and Tori and Jade in their own room. Even though Tori promised Jade to make up for taking her scissors, both girls were so tired from the day they had that they decided to let it go for tonight and soon both were fast asleep exhausted from the first day of this vacation.

**AN: I decided not to put Rex in this story for two reasons. First reason Rex is hard to write for and secondly puppets are creepy as hell and no one likes them. They are almost as evil as clowns are. I always thought that was the weakest part of the TV show, especially seen as it wasn't even Matt doing the voice. **

**There are two songs called Alberta Bound one by Gordon Lightfoot and one by Paul Brandt.**

**I know this wasn't an action packed chapter, but I had to get them to Canada somehow and we have done the airline early wakeup call so I thought you could relate. I promise to move it along a little faster now.**

**If you like what I have written let me know. If you don't like what I have written let me know. If you have ideas please share. Sometimes I use the ideas. **

**Thanks for reading my stories. SM**


	4. Chapter 4: Someday Soon

**AN: I messed up. I should have done more research instead of using my memory. It is not the Radisson Hotel I am thinking of it is the Hyatt. I am sorry. Please forgive me. Thank you for the feedback. Sorry it reads like a travel guide. I guess I get hung up on details. I will work on that. I just wanted all the flight information to be correct because I was sure someone would check up on my. **

Chapter 4: Someday Soon

The next morning it was up at a more reasonable time. They all met for breakfast in the restaurant in the Hyatt. Once again like everything in the hotel it was first class. They ate their fill and started to make plans for their day.

"What time does the rodeo start?" Holly asked David who has by now committed the itinerary to memory.

"It starts at about 1:00." David said as he was putting cream in his coffee.

"Well do we want to go do some shopping this morning?" Holly asked.

"Yes" "Ya" "Sounds Good" "Yes" "Yeah Yeah" "No!" "No!" When they looked at each other David and Jade just laughed. Here they were again finding themselves on the same side.

"Well fine. The two of you can stay here and find something to do. But I for one am going to go shopping. Did you know that our money is worth more than the Canadian money? That means everything is on sale all the time." Trina was suddenly awake and excited about some part of this trip.

"Ok try to leave some money in the account today ladies." David said to his wife and daughters.

"Will you be okay here by yourself Babe?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean by myself? Your dad and I are going to hang and see what we can find to do right here." Jade gave her that look that told Tori don't make me go shopping with you.

"I will go talk to the concierge and set up a taxi van to take us to a mall." Beck said getting up from the table tossing down some cash for his breakfast.

The group settled up the bill for breakfast and walked to the lobby. The shoppers got into the yellow taxi van and were off. Jade and David were left standing in the lobby.

"Well it is now nine thirty. I will meet you at eleven right here. I have an idea. I am going to have a swim. Do you want to come?" David asked Jade.

"No I want to go check on my email and straighten up the room before housekeeping gets there." Jade said with a smirk.

"Clean the room? Do I want to know?" David asked.

"Well you live in the same house as Tori. Have you seen her room? Her idea of looking for clothes in a suitcase is throwing everything in the air and leaving it where it falls. Someone has to clean up after her." Jade said exasperated.

"So you are the one that has been cleaning her room. Oh well she is your problem now." David said wiping his hands together.

"No not my problem yet. There is no ring on that finger." Jade smiled.

"Not yet!" With that David turned and went to his room.

At the mall everyone kind of split up and did their own thing. They did see that cowboy seemed to be the theme in every store in the mall. The cab driver told them that they couldn't go to the Stampede without a cowboy hat. It is even okay if you have never left the city to wear one during Stampede. Besides he said it will keep the sun out of your eyes and off your neck. It can get either hot or wet in the stands depending on the year.

It wasn't long before it was time to return to the hotel so they could get ready to go to the rodeo. When they all got back together it looked like the women had bought everything in the mall by the number of bags they had. Andre and Beck were laughing at the fact that Robbie was carrying all of Cat's bags. He looked like a pack mule.

It seemed that the only thing that Beck and Andre bought were cowboy hats. Andre bought a dark brown hat and Beck bought a black hat. Beck was one of those people who could wear anything and look cool. He looked natural wearing his hat and sunglasses, Andre with all his little braids he didn't look as cowboy as Beck.

Jade made her way to the lobby and found David sitting on a leather couch waiting for her. "So where are we going?" Jade asked.

"Come with me." David led the way down the hall.

It wasn't a long trip. They turned and entered the Sandstone Lounge. David took a seat at the long wooden bar while Jade took a seat a little more carefully. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. There was no one in the place as they had just opened. David ordered a Molson Canadian Beer and asked Jade what she wanted.

She had a puzzled look on her face. She was sitting in a bar with her girlfriend's father who was a cop. She thought that maybe he lost his mind. "Ah ya a beer." Jade muttered.

The bartender asked to see her I.D. She knew that this was not a good idea. Then to her shock David said, "Show him your driver's license Jade."

Instinctively she thumbed through her wallet and was looking for her fake I.D. when David reached in and grabbed her real license and handed it to the bartender. Jade was sure he would ask her to leave. He simply handed it back and thanked her.

Jade was starting to think that these Canadians must be too dumb to do simple math because she was only eighteen. It must have been written all over her face because David said, "Jade it is okay. In Alberta the age is eighteen. You are legal here."

"Maybe I judged these Canadians a little too harshly." She smiled

The beer were placed in front of them and they started to relax. The place was nice. A little high end trying to look like a cool country place. But it was okay. The TV was over the bar and there was a buffalo head over the fireplace. The funny thing was instead of country music there was jazz music being pumped through the place.

They both enjoyed the beer. It was different than any that Jade had ever had, but then she only really ever got what was on sale. When David finished his beer the bartender reappeared and asked, "Sir would you and your lady like another beer?"

Jade began to laugh. He must have thought that they were together. That was funny to her. David should be so lucky to get a hot piece like her. The bartender was looking at her wondering what he said that was so funny.

"Yes one more and Jade is not my lady she is my daughter's girlfriend" Then they both laughed.

Jade loved to drop the bomb on people to see them squirm and stammer when they found out she was a lesbian.

The bartender didn't even flinch. Jade thought that this was odd. "Are you here to get married?"

"Ah no we are just here on a family holiday." Jade said rather disappointedly she was not getting the reaction from this guy that she wanted.

"It is just that we get a lot of couples from the States coming to Canada to get married. We have no restrictions on gender here." The bartender said.

Jade was really getting an education in this country. She had only known Beck before and judged an entire country by what she knew about him. Maybe she was wrong and that was hard for Jade to admit.

They sat and talked about movies, books and music. They found that they had a few that they could discuss. It turned out that they both had seen a lot of the horror films from the seventies and eighties. When Jade's phone buzzed she knew it had to be Tori. Who else would be texting her.

It wasn't long before the entire group was gathered in the doorway of the small lounge. They were holding a lot of shopping bags. David put some money on the bar and they got up to join the others.

"Jade, Dad what are you doing drinking?" Holly was shocked.

"We only had a couple of beer Holly. We are fine." David said trying to cover up the fact that he was feeling the buzz from the beer.

"Ya you have to like this place. At eighteen I am legal here." Jade said with a big smile.

"Take it easy on the beer here. It definitely will kick you if you aren't ready for it." Beck said as a warning just a little too late.

"So what is with the hat Andre did you walk into the shop and ask for them to make you look like a dork?" Jade grinned at him.

"What is wrong with this hat? I like my hat. Beck told me it looked good on me. It looks good on me? Right Tori? Cat?" Andre was fishing.

They split and went to their rooms to unload and get ready to go to the rodeo. When they got to their room Tori was impressed with the room. At fist she thought housekeeping packed her bag again for her, but then Jade set her straight on that. She put a few bags down and grabbed one and told Jade that she bought her something.

"Everyone got hats. It is kind of a thing I guess. I knew I had to find the right hat for you or you wouldn't wear one." Tori always had to tell the story about each purchase when she went shopping.

She then pulled a hat out the bag she was holding. It was a straw hat that was sprayed with black paint and had the sides scrunched up. The key feature was the little skulls it had on the hat band. Jade wanted to protest, but when she saw the skulls there was no way she could. She tried it on and looked in the mirror and found that she actually looked pretty good in this hat.

When they all gathered together they were waiting for Cat and Robbie. About the time Andre was going to go speed them up the elevator door opened and there they were. They were dressed in rather kitschy outfits.

"Hey it is about time Woody and Jessie!" Jade said with a smirk.

"No it is us Cat and Robbie." Cat said confused.

"We know. Let's just go." Tori tied to move things along because Cat could make this last all day.

When they got to the Stampede grounds they were overwhelmed by the smells of carnival foods and the sounds of the rides. There was a band playing somewhere that could be heard through the voices of the crowd. They worked their way to the entrance to the rodeo and found their seats.

They watched with interest as Robbie read from the program explaining each event. They agreed that it seemed quite dangerous. It didn't take Trina long before she got bored. She wanted to go to the midway so that people could see her in her rhinestone covered hat and new cowboy boots she bought. She pestered until Andre said he would go with her and ride the rides.

They enjoyed the rest of the rodeo and made their way out to the grounds to find Andre and Trina. Cat and Tori went to the cotton candy stand. Jade put of a struggle pleading with Tori not to let Cat have sugar, but it was of no use. So to punish Tori Jade too a big piece of her cotton candy.

It was Sonya that spotted Andre and Trina walking towards them. When they joined up Beck noticed that Andre was no longer wearing his big ugly brown hat.

"Hey bro where is your hat?" Beck questioned.

"Don't worry about his hat. It was ugly anyway. There are still a few rides we have not ridden. I thought that we saw Mel Gibson. But it wasn't. However Andre convinced me to ask for his autograph and made me look foolish." Trina said without taking a breath.

"She deserved it. She did. She ate three corn dogs and then we rode some rides. She puked in my hat!" Andre said in his injured voice he saved for moments like this.

"Good call Trina" Jade said with a smirk.

They walked through the midway and played some games. Even Jade had a good time. She and Tori walked hand in hand just enjoying the summer evening.

They ate at a steak restaurant near their hotel. Jade had a salad of course. She had such a great day she even let Tori enjoy her meal without lecturing her about meat and animals. Jade's mind was also on the fact that Tori promised to make up to her for removing her scissors from her bag. She couldn't wait until they got back to the hotel. It promised to be a good night.

**An: Thanks again I do not take my audience for granted nor do ignore your reviews. The Song Someday Soon is by Ian Tyson. It is about a girl who is in love with a rodeo rider. SM**


	5. Chapter 5: Red Song

Chapter 5: Red Song

**AN: Once again I don't own the characters from Victorious. They belong to someone else, however in a way they belong to all of us.**

**Thanks again readers. Well I am going to take a shot at writing a sex scene between two women. I hope that I don't make a mess of things and make a fool out of myself. **

The girls said goodnight to everyone in the hall as they all went back to their rooms. Tori used the swipe card and opened the hotel room. As she reached for the light switch Jade pushed her into the room and pinned her against the wall as the door shut behind them. She kissed Tori long and deep forcing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

Tori pushed Jade off and caught her breath. "No Jade! Not like this. I have plans for tonight and they don't include you ravaging me against the wall of the hotel room."

"But I want you so much." Jade said trying to kiss Tori again.

"Okay so I did some shopping today and I have something to share with you. So if I could get you to wait a few more minutes I will be out of the bathroom and back in your arms." Tori said rubbing Jades arms.

Jade sighed, but she knew Tori and knew that this was a big deal for her and deep down even though she was corny Jade was in love with her and wanted her to be happy.

Tori smiled and went to grab a bag from over by her suitcase. She kissed Jade quickly and slipped into the bathroom. Jade dropped her eyes exasperated and moved into the room. She turned on a lamp by the bed and turned out the room light. She could hear Tori singing in the bathroom, it made her smile. She got undressed climbed into bed and waited for her girlfriend.

Tori then opened the bathroom door and turned out the light. "Jade?"

"Yes." Jade answered.

"Please close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Tori asked.

"Tori? Really!" Jade just wanted to have her girlfriend.

"Jade! Please for me!" Tori used her pouty voice that she knew worked well on Jade if she wanted her own way.

Jade closed her eyes. She could hear Tori move close to the bed. Tori's breathing was heavier than normal she could almost hear her heartbeat.

"You may now open your eyes Jade." Tori commanded.

In the dim light of the lamp Jade experienced a sight that took her breath away. Tori stood before her like a vision. Her long dark hair hanging loose and free over the dark skin of her shoulders. She was wearing a leopard print silk chemise that hung about halfway down her tanned thighs. Tori slowly crossed the room to her waiting girlfriend. Jade sat up immediately on the edge of the bed facing the vision that was coming to her.

Jade put her hands on Tori's hips and held her standing between Jades knees. Tori put her arms around Jade's neck and leaned in to kiss her. Jade had a lot of kisses in her life but the kisses that Tori and she had were epic.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and the two of them slowly fall back on the bed with Tori laying on top of her. This was all that Jade wanted in the world was feeling Tori's body pressing against her body.

Tori slowly placed kisses down Jade's neck. Tori ran her tongue over her skin and trailed down to her more than ample breast. Tori used to be very nervous when they made love, but she has reached the point now where she just stays in the moment and enjoys the girl that loves her.

She slowly ran her tongue over Jade's nipple it became as hard as a stone. She alternated between using her mouth and her hands on Jade's breasts. Tori had a fixation on Jade's breasts maybe because she always thought that she was deficient in that area. She loved to hold them and play with them. She could make a fulltime occupation out of just tending to Jade's chest.

Jade ran her hands over Tori's outfit. The smooth material was cool to her touch and made Tori's body even more inviting to run her hands over her. Jade kissed Tori's neck. She then found a spot that she liked and placed a mark on Tori. She did this every now and then to mark her territory. Jade was very protective of Tori and this how she let the world know that Tori was with her.

Then Jade grabbed the soft material and pulled it so that Tori knew she wanted this off of her. Tori sat up and let Jade pull the lingerie over her head and threw it on the floor. That was when Jade saw that the underwear that Tori wore matched the chemise. She actually growled at Tori. Then they laughed together and fell back on the bed.

"Take these off too." Jade commanded.

"No I am in charge tonight!" Tori said.

Tori slid down Jade's body feeling ever single inch of the girl she was in love with. Tori worked her way down to her next favourite destination. She pushed Jade's thighs apart by gently placing kisses on them. Jade knew what was eventually going to happen, but she still waited and longed for it like it was never going to come.

Tori blew on Jade's soaked pussy. Jade closed her eyes and moaned. Tori dug her tongue deep into Jade's folds. Tori knew exactly what to do to drive Jade wild. She knew what made Jade arch her back and what made her shrink away her touch. Tori could feel Jade getting close so she slowed down her attack and made it last so much longer.

Then it happened. Jade arched her back and held her breath. Then as fireworks exploded in her mind she moaned Tori's name. Soon Tori found herself flooded with her girlfriend's orgasm. When Tori pulled herself to meet Jade for a kiss her smile lit up the room.

They held each other for a while just basking in the moment. Then Jade started to let her hands wander. She felt Tori jump a little as Jade's fingers touched the tiny piece of material that was disguised as underwear. She ran her finger tips under the elastic. Jade could feel the shaved mound that rose slightly and then divided into paradise.

Tori pulled down the leopard print panties and kicked them off to the floor. Jade let her fingers hover over the heat between Tori's legs. Then slowly she let them fall to the folds below. Gently she slid her fingers into Tori. She started with one and worked her way up to two. She curled her fingers to find that spot that drove Tori wild. Jade continued to work on Tori working her up while letting her palm rub against Tori's hardened clit.

Jade leaned over Tori and took her nipple and almost entire breast in her mouth. She flicked at Tori making her hot. She didn't want the other nipple to feel left out so she alternated back and forth.

Then without any warning Tori reached her climax. She clamped down so hard Jade thought that she was going to break her fingers. Jade held Tori as her body pulsed. When Tori's tremors ended Jade removed her hand from her lovers crotch.

She kissed Tori and held her tight. The two fell back and held each other. Tori loved to use Jade's chest as a pillow after lovemaking. She likes to listen to Jade's breathing and heartbeat.

The last thing Jade did was look at the alarm clock next to the bed. The clock read eleven minutes after eleven. That was Jade's favourite time of day. There was something about the fact that all the digits were the same on the clock that she found cool. She also found that she often took note of the clock at that time of day.

Soon Jade could hear Tori's breathing even out and her body become heavier. This could only mean that Tori had fallen asleep. Jade was not ready to sleep quite yet so she just lay there holding Tori and thinking about their life.

The two girls had already had a lot happen in their relationship, but they were still very young. Jade knew that one day she would put a ring on this girl's finger, but not for a long time. They both had dreams and knew that their dreams would take a lot of work and dedication. They also knew that their dreams might separate them for a while. She didn't want to think about that at the moment.

They both had a great sleep until as usual Tori woke up horny and wanted a second round. This girl was insatiable. Jade was exhausted by the time Tori decided was finished for the night. God she loved this girl.

The morning came way too early for both girls. They dragged themselves out of bed and decided to save some water and shower together. In the end they didn't save a lot of water because their shower took a long time.

They got dressed and went to find some breakfast. They had one more day in Calgary and then it was going to be off to the ranch. This was the day that they were going to go experience the midway and the free concerts.

**AN: Thanks again to my readers. Red Song is by Hey Rosetta! I hope that I didn't make total fool out of myself writing this chapter. Please let me know. Thanks SM**


	6. Chapter 6: Shining Mountain

**Chapter 6: Shining Mountain**

The group spent the next day at the rodeo grounds. This was the day to ride the rides and play the games and even more important eat carnival food. Jade spent thirty dollars to win Tori a stuffed unicorn. Tori knew that the unicorn was probably only worth about a dollar to the carnival, but she never said anything to Jade because she thought that it was romantic.

They ate on the grounds and went to the grandstand show and the chuck wagon racing they then stayed and enjoyed Garth Brooks. Even Jade enjoyed the concert and the midnight fireworks. They gave her a chance to hold Tori to keep her warm as the evening got cool. Every time an explosion would take place Tori would jump. Jade thought this was cute.

When they got back to the hotel they were exhausted. Once in their room the girls undressed and crawled into bed. Tori pushed herself back against Jade like she normally did at night. Tori always wanted to be the small spoon. Jade wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jade?" Tori asked.

"hmmm?" Jade mumbled.

"Are you having a good time so far on this trip?" Tori asked like she had to know.

"I would never tell the others this, but yes Babe I am having a good time so far. Mostly because you are here with me. Now go to sleep before I hold a pillow over your head." Jade closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Jade." Tori went to sleep pulling Jade's arm in closer and kissed her hand.

Jade woke up to the phone ringing in the hotel room. Jade answered the phone and listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Who is it Jade?" Tori mumbled

"I am so going to kill Tour Guide Dave!" Jade growled. Your loving father set up a wakeup call for all of us so we would be up and ready for the van that would take them to the ranch.

Jade flopped back on the bed and Tori climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Jade decided that she had to get up too. She dragged herself to the bathroom door. When she got to the door and turned the knob she found that Tori locked the door.

"Vega what kind of game are you playing?" Jade said pounding on the door.

"Tell me you love me and I will open the door!" Tori loved to play these little games.

"Tori open this door now! Jade was not happy with this little game.

"You did not tell me that you loved me last night when we went to bed." Tori was still laughing in the bathroom.

"Victoria Melissa Vega if you don't open this door there is going to be a puddle on the rug." Jade only used her full name when she was angry.

"Say it!" Tori held out.

"Okay I love you Tori now open this damn door!" Jade soon found the door open. She ran in and pushed her way to the toilet fuming over Tori locking her out.

"I will get you Vega!" Jade said. She then decided to flush the toilet while she was in the shower.

It did not have the effect Jade wanted due to the fact that the hotel had more water moving capability than a house has. She then took off her t-shirt and underwear and climbed in with Tori. She decided that her flushing torture didn't get the effect she wanted she slapped Tori's wet ass. She screamed and jumped but Jade grabbed her before she could fall.

When they got packed and downstairs to the lobby it was time to meet the driver that was going to take them to the ranch.

A white van with 3 Bar Ranch in red letters pulled up in front of the hotel. A tall thin blonde in a plaid shirt jumped out and approached the group.

"Would you be the Vega group?" the young man said taking off his sunglasses.

"Yes we are the Vega group. David!" David said putting out his hand.

"Justin Bouwer but everyone calls me Swede!" the young man shook his hand.

Andre and Beck helped load the luggage into the back of the van. Trina took it upon herself to jump in the front with Swede. Any she saw a cute single guy she was switched on like a light bulb.

Once they all had piled in the van Swede put it in gear and they were off. "Someday I would like to go to Sweden. I just love their cheese even though it is kind of a rip off seen as it has all those holes in it, but their chocolate is fantastic…"

"But I think that you mean…." Swede tried to stop Trina

"I really would even bother to try!" Andre told him from the second seat.

"So do you still have family in Sweden?" David asked.

"Ah no sir. My family is in Edmonton." Swede said looking in the rear view mirror to talk to David.

"…and the French are just so…" Trina was still talking, but as usual no one was listening.

They had now driven out of the city and were heading to the mountains. It really was like a postcard.

"Brouwer doesn't really sound like a Swedish name to me." Holly finally said after rolling it around in her head for a while.

"No Mrs. Vega it is not. It is Dutch." My people came to Canada after the war.

"…Okay I will ask!" Beck finally said.

"I got the name Swede from the camp cook, MacPherson. He not very good with names to start with and I guess he is not very good with world geography either. The guy who owns the place next to three bars ranch is Orest Demchuck but MacPherson calls him Frenchy!" Everyone laughed except Cat she didn't get it.

"When we get to the ranch you will have time to settle in and then we will ring the triangle and have supper. Then later we will have a campfire." Swede told them.

"Will there be marshmallows to roast?" Cat inquired.

"Yes there will be marshmallows." Swede told her.

"Yea Yea!" Cat cheered.

The rest of the drive to the ranch was filled with people taking pictures, asking Swede questions and sleeping. Jade was doing the sleeping. As she said if you have seen one mountain you have seen them all. Tori knew she was just being public Jade keeping up her image.

The ranch was a everything they were promised. The met their hosts and were given their cabin keys. They lugged their bags to the cabins. They were a lot bigger inside compared to what they looked like on the outside.

With the time that was left that afternoon Andre and Beck took some mountain bikes for a trip on the paths. Robbie, Cat, Tori and Jade went to the pool. They swam and tanned, except Jade, she sat in the shade. The older generation sat on the deck and had coffee. They finally had some time to relax. This is what the vacation was meant to be.

As the time got closer to meal time Tori and Jade went to change in their cabin. Jade grabbed Tori and threw her on the bed. "We don't have time for this right now!" Tori whined.

"Not even a little somethin' somethin'?" Jade begged.

The sound of an iron triangle broke through their moment. "That would be supper time!" Tori said kissing Jade quickly and pushing her off so that she could get up and get dressed.

"Saved by the bell Vega!" Jade said leaning back on her elbows grinning.

"Oh what am I saved from?" Tori shot back.

"Your own animal instincts!" Jade laughed and rolled to the edge of the bed to stand up. She then let her bikini top fall to the floor while Tori was looking at her. "Ooops!" She then stood with her hands on her hips and said, "Well look at that!"

"Jade you tease. Get dressed we have to go eat." Tori said throwing a pair of jeans at Jade and going to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup.

Jade finally got dressed and the two walked to the main lodge hand in hand. "This place is beautiful." Tori said looking around.

"Not as beautiful as you are Tori." Jade said looking only at her.

They were not the last of their group to arrive at supper. Robbie and Cat showed up and they were wearing their Woody and Jessie outfits again. Tori stifled her laugh, but Jade and Andre laughed right out loud. Then Holly gave them the mother look that told them to stop now! They stopped, but Jade could not wipe the smile off her face.

"Do they really think that anyone actually dresses like that?" Jade whispered to Tori.

"Be nice." Tori hissed between her teeth.

The meal was barbeque. There was nothing that you could have asked for that wasn't being served. Even though Jade didn't eat meat, she found that there was lots to eat. She loved the roast corn. Beck had a steak that had to weigh eighteen ounces and Andre had four burgers.

The dessert was pie, but most did not have room for pie. They all made a pact to save room the next night for dessert.

After supper they just killed some time until the campfire. Cat was overjoyed roasting marshmallows. One of the staff got out a guitar and started singing cowboy songs. Before long Andre and Tori joined in. There is no way that you will have a boring sing along when half of the guests attend a Fine Arts school.

Even Jade joined in when they sang "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". As it got cooler she and Tori snuggled in a soft thick blanket they brought from their cabin. Toir slapped Jade's hand as it wandered up underneath her shirt.

"What?" Jade said acting like she never did anything wrong.

"My parents are sitting ten feet away." Tori whispered.

Jade just smiled her crooked smile. "Ah you're no fun."

As they the gathering was breaking up David said, "Everyone get a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow we have a trail ride."

"On horses?" Cat asked.

"Can't wait!" Jade said sarcastically to no one in particular.

**AN: Shining Mountain by Bruce Cockburn. Thanks to all those who are reading this. It means a lot to me. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter written. Work seems to get in the way of my writing. I hope to have another chapter soon. I wonder what Jade is thinking?**


	7. Chapter 7: American Woman

Chapter 7: American Woman

**AN: Thank you for following this story. This is the payoff chapter. This is the adventure that you were waiting for. Sorry the set up took a long time. There were relationships that needed built and a comfort with the story that took a while. Thanks to everyone who posted reviews. Please feel free to comment. We only become better writers through reading other people's writing and having constructive criticism of our own writing. **

The next morning after breakfast the group was very excited. This was the day that they would go on a trail ride. They gathered at the stables to get riding lessons so that they would be safe and comfortable on the ride that afternoon.

Everyone was being assigned a horse and when it came to Jade's turn she waved them off. "Come on Jade. This is going to be so much fun. I bet you can have a black horse if you ask." Cat was very excited about riding a horse.

"No I am not going!" Jade stated.

"Ah come on Babe. Everyone is going." Tori softly bullied Jade into joining them.

"NO TORI I AM NOT GOING!" Jade spaced out her words and spit them through her teeth.

Tori tied her horse to the fence and moved over to her girlfriend. She placed a hand on her back and whispered, "What is wrong Babe? Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't like horses. I don't ride horses. I won't be going on this ride." Jade didn't even look at Tori she stared intently at the weathered wooden corral railing that she was leaning on.

"Are you sure? I am going we could ride together." Tori tried to sooth her mood.

"If you are going have a shower afterwards. If you smell like a horse you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Jade sneered.

"Why don't you like horses? Look how calm these horses are." Tori continued to push the issue. Sometimes she still couldn't read her girlfriend well enough to let sleeping dogs lie. When she did this Jade always put up a wall and hid one more little piece of who she was from Tori.

"I had a bad experience as a little kid with a horse and ever since I hate them. Is that what you wanted to force me to say Tori? Just go on your damn horse ride and leave me alone." Jade turned and stomped back to the cabin.

When Jade got back to the cabin she flopped down on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm. This was supposed to be a vacation. Why did it always end up turning into a therapy session with Tori? It seemed to her that Beck always knew when to stop pushing her, but not this girl. She made Jade face the demons in her life. Jade had a lot of demons and she didn't always want to share them for fear Tori one day would finally run screaming from her.

She decided that she would just go back to sleep and find something to do by herself later.

Everyone was staring at Tori when Jade stormed off. Everyone wanted to know where Jade was going and why she wasn't joining them. Tori told them that Jade wasn't feeling good and didn't want to stop them from having a good time.

Tori was a rotten liar and she knew it. By the looks on everyone's face they didn't believe her about Jade, but had the good sense to leave it alone except for one. "I sure hope Jade feels better soon. She didn't look sick at breakfast this morning. Did she look sick to you Trina?" Cat just didn't get it and wouldn't let it go.

"Cat just drop it okay?" Tori said a little brusquer than she wanted, but it did the trick. Soon Cat was talking to her horse and about how it could turn its ears and how she would like to be able to do that.

Tori took her horse back to Swede and handed him the reins. "I know we were all going to go, but with Jade not feeling well I should be here for her. She would stay if it was me that was sick."

Only Tori believed what she was saying. Beck knew first hand that if Jade wanted to do something and you were sick she would miss you and think of you often, but it wouldn't change her plans.

Swede put tied up Tori's horse as she headed back to their cabin. As she walked she was thinking about Jade. Why was Jade acting like this. The closer she got to the cabin the angrier she got. When she reached for the door she knew this was about blow the roof off this building.

Tori saw Jade sleeping when she entered. This only fueled the fire more. She slammed the cabin door and Jade jumped off the bed and came up with a pair of scissors for protection. When she realized it was Tori she put them down.

"What the hell was all that about?" Tori yelled.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked using a lower tone to try to calm her girlfriend down.

"You know what I am talking about. Why won't you come with us?" Tori put her hands on her hips in an aggressive pose.

"I don't want too." Jade stated.

"We have come to a ranch Jade. When you are at a ranch you ride horses." Tori was still on the attack.

"Jade West doesn't ride horses!" Jade started to raise her voice to match Tori's volume.

"Everyone is going to have so much fun and we are going to miss out." Tori tried another tactic.

"What is with you? Don't you understand English? I AM NOT RIDING ANY FUCKING HORSE!" Jade was way over the line and out of control. She threw her skull cowboy hat at the wall and was going to get away from Tori.

"NO! NO you do not walk out on me during an argument. WE DON'T DO THAT JADE!" Tori now was starting to get less angry and more scared. Her greatest fear was having Jade walk out on her and never come back. Due to events in her life she has become quite needy and she fears that one day Jade will no longer be able to tolerate it.

Jade stopped at the door and did not turn around. She lowered her voice and softened her tone. "Tori, I am not walking out on you. I am walking out on this discussion. I told you that I didn't want to talk about this but you just keep pushing. Please Tori let it go. It was embarrassing and I want to forget it." Jade now had a tear running down her cheek. She was about to leave when she felt her girlfriend's small arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Don't leave me Jade! Please don't ever leave me Jade." Tori had a waterfall of tears flowing down her cheeks and soaking Jade's back.

Jade loosened her grip enough to turn around and face Tori. She moved Tori's hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her beautiful face. "Tori, Tori shhh shhhh Baby. I am not going to leave you. Is that what you think? That I wil leave you. I wouldn't do that to you. I know how you have deeply you have been hurt. If one day things aren't working for us we will talk it all out, but never think that I am just going to go. It won't happen. I love you too much to do that to you." Then she moved her hand and forced Tori to raise her face up and Jade kissed her softly.

They held each other for a long time without talking. Tori needed some time to stop crying and shuddering. Jade wanted to change how she reacted, but what has happened has happened. "Let's have a nap or something. Then we can go for a walk this afternoon. Would you like that?"

Tori just nodded and Jade scooped her up in arms and carried her to the bed. It was not hard. Jade was strong and Tori weighed next to nothing. Jade lay her on the bed and pulled of Tori's cowboy boots. When she was done that she unhooked Tori's new cowgirl belt and opened her jeans. She grabbed the legs of Tori's jeans and pulled them down her legs and off. Then she sat down next to Tori and kissed her again.

Then still with tear stained cheeks Tori grabbed her pink and white checkered shirt and pulled. The snaps came apart and there she was in a new pink lace bra that matched her panties. She had to smile a little then.

"I like this shirt!" Jade stated. "New rule all of Tori's shirts must have snaps."

"You like that do you? What about what is underneath?" Tori asked.

"Oh I like that a lot too. Why is it that the quiet ones are always the naughty ones? Everyone only sees Princess Tori, but in bed she is a case of dynamite and I hold the match." Jade said with a big grin on her face.

The two of them spent the rest of the morning making love. When they finally surfaced again it was lunch time. They joined the rest of the group at the main lodge. Jade stopped for a moment to take a few pictures while Tori went in alone.

All the eyes turned to her and Cat went to jump up, but Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her back down and shook his head at her. Then Tori looked behind her and came over to the tables and told them that they were going for a hike while the rest went for a ride. The way she said it was more like a warning than a statement. Everyone got her point and just nodded.

Jade came in and everyone greeted her as if nothing happened and that is the way the couple wanted it. They filled their plates and soon the morning was forgotten and conversation filled the room. The one thing about this group was they could raise the energy in a room quickly.

After the meal Tori and Jade sat on the porch at the "Big House" as the main lodge was called by the staff. They watched as their family and friends start to get on their horses down at the corrals. They laughed at Tori's Aunt Sonya. She did not have a cowboy hat, but instead a rather big floppy garden hat.

Robbie got on his horse and it immediately went in the dark barn. They couldn't see Robbie, but they could hear him yelling for help. Tracy, one of the staff went in and led Robbie and his horse back out of the barn. That is when he stated that he thought maybe the controls on his horse were broken.

This scene was quickly turning into a bad sitcom so the girls decided to find something to do. As they were just getting up out of their chairs, Joan the woman who ran the ranch with her husband came out to watch. "How are they doing?" Joan asked wiping her hands on her white apron.

"Well this was not the way the west was won!" Jade said with a smirk.

"Tracy and Swede are good guides I think they will be fine." Joan said about to go back in the Big House.

"It is the horses I worry about." Tori said with a smile.

"What are your plans today girls?" Joan asked.

"We thought we might take a short walk." Tori offered.

"Well if you get back by three I am going to make a pitcher of lemon aid. My husband, Bill will be back from town and we are going to sit out here and have a glass or two. You are more than welcome to join us. Bill likes his with a little white rum." Joan laughs this big hardy laugh and started into the lodge.

"Bill sounds like someone I would like to spend some time with." Jade smiled.

"Well Babygirl which way should we go on our hike?" Jade asked in a much more relaxed tone.

"There is a path that leads uphill from behind our cabin. Let's start there. But I want to drop this sweatshirt off before we go it is getting way too hot for fleece." Tori decided.

The two girls struck out on the trail enjoying the beautiful surroundings. They joked and took pictures and sang songs. This was the time that Jade liked the most. A time when there was no around but Tori and she could drop her guard and be as silly as she wanted to be. It was comfortable with Tori. She never judged her.

They found a little creek and splashed water on themselves to cool down. They then followed the creek for a while to see where it led. They found that it was a spring that came out of the rocks in the mountain. They filled their water bottles from the spring before it entered the river. Tori was glad that they bought the water bottles with the filter, she did not want to be drinking any fish pooh as she put it.

It wasn't long before they came out of the trees into a small meadow. As soon as they stepped out they saw a small mother elk and her calf feeding in the grass at the far side of the meadow. They decided to sit down on the grass and watch the animals. In a whisper Tori said, "She is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Babygirl." Then Jade leaned in and kissed her and the elk were forgotten.

After a time Jade said they should start going back or she would miss out on lemon aid with Bill. She stood up and brushed off the grass that clung to her and reached a hand out to Tori. "So my mountain guide. Lead on."

"Ah… I am not sure which way to go. I thought you knew." Tori said with some concern in her voice.

"Ah ya. I was just… ah…. testing you. I am pretty sure that it is this way." Jade relied on her acting skills so as not to alarm Tori.

**AN: Thanks again for reading my story. The song American Woman is by the band The Guess Who.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Girl

Chapter 8: Lost Girl

Tori and Jade walked in circles for about a half an hour. They knew they were lost, but they didn't know what else to do.

"This is so fucking ridiculous! We are lost." Jade kicked at a small rock sending it down the path.

"You will find the way, Jade, I have faith in you." Tori said showing her blind faith she has in Jade.

"Tori, if we were in L.A. yes I could get us out of this, but this is the damn Canadian wilderness." Jade was being totally serious.

The ride was returning to the corrals. The group was laughing and talking and having a great time. They were talking about how Andre stopped because he had to go waz and when he went behind a bush his horse ran off. Swede had to go run the horse down. Swede asked what he did to spook the horse and Andre told him that the horse ran off because it was embarrassed when he undid his fly. Robbie didn't get the joke.

They helped brush the horses down and put away the tack. Then they all went to wash up before supper. They started gathering at the Big House. The smell of the steaks were enough to make Jade drool. When the triangle rang you didn't have to call Beck and Andre twice. They lined up to pick their steaks before anyone else.

Everyone got their food and sat down. They were all hungry and started eating right away. Most have finished about half their meal when Holly asked, "Where are Tori and Jade?"

"They are probably sleeping." David said while chewing on his steak.

"Ya they are probably sleeping." Beck said while giving Andre a high five.

"Well I should go get them so they don't miss supper." Holly got up from the table to go when Sonya put down her fork and got up.

"Ah…. Holly I will go get the girls…. Ah you stay and eat." Sonya gave Trina a knowing look, but it seems that Holly didn't catch on.

Sonya made her way down the path to the cabins. She got to the door and stomped a little louder than she had to while she went to knock on the door. She knocked loudly and shouted to the girls but there was no answer.

She decided to risk opening the door. She expected the door to be locked, but when she turned the knob it was not locked. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in and called out to them again expecting them to be in bed, but they were not.

She went into the small cabin and looked around and could not find them. She did find their cowboy boots and Tori's sweatshirt. She did notice that their running shoes were gone. "Where did they go?" she said to no one.

Everyone looked up when Sonya entered the dining hall. They expected a "well rested" Tori and Jade, but she was alone.

"They were not in their cabin." Sonya told the group. "Did they come in?"

"No, they did not." David said.

With that the detective in David Vega kicked in. He had already been through a lot with his daughter and was hoping this holiday would allow him to relax his supervision even just a little, but now he wished he had not.

David got up and started giving orders. He told Trina to try calling them on their cell phones. He sent the boys to go search the grounds. He had Sonya start asking the staff if they have seen them. Cat and Holly went to check bathrooms.

When they all started checking back in he was starting to put together a picture that was all made of empty holes. Then Sonya came back with Joan in tow. "She talked to them after lunch."

"Yes they said that they were going to take a hike. I told them not to go far and that if they came back by three we could have a cold drink on the deck. After that I had to go check on supplies for baking this afternoon. I didn't see them leave." Joan was the most helpful so far.

"Did they come back at three?" David asked.

"No they did not, but they never really promised that they would. They just said they might." Joan told him.

"Where would they go on their hike from here?" David asked.

"Well if I was going to go on a hike I would take the path that leads behind the cabins." Joan was starting to get worried herself.

"If someone was missing, who would you call for help?" David asked.

Listening from a few feet away Bill spoke up and told him that they should call the R.C.M.P. Then he took out his phone and dialed the police. He started reporting the girls, but when they needed more details he handed the phone to David.

David introduced himself as a police detective and one of the girl's father and gave them the details that they needed to start the file. The dispatcher told him that a car was on the way to the ranch and would be there in about ten minutes.

In that ten minutes David started to organize the group to get clothes and water so they could start searching as soon as the police arrived. He decided that someone needed to stay back at the ranch so he told Holly and Sonya that they would be best. They all went to their cabins to get ready and then return to the deck at the Big House.

The sun was starting to slide behind the mountains and it was getting cooler. Tori was rubbing her arms to keep warm. Jade knew that they had to stop moving that they were making themselves harder to find.

Jade watched a lot of movies and she recalled from one about a plane crash on this island that you should stop and take stock in what you have in your pockets to help you survive. She made Tori stop and sit under a large spruce tree. She told her to start emptying her pockets and purse. Only a Vega girl would bring a purse on a hike, but Jade was glad she did. She might have something useful.

"I have some gum, money, a hair elastic, hair brush, a novel, makeup, tampons, extra pair of underwear I learned that from you, my phone, I don't know what that is and mentos… that is it." Tori said feeling helpful.

The first thing Jade set on the rock they were using as a table were two pair of scissors. She then produced money, a black stone, a lighter and bone from a dead bird that she found on the trail. It wasn't much, but then she wasn't carrying a huge purse like Tori.

Jade took charge. Put all this stuff back in that enormous purse of yours. Tori tried to defend her purse, but Jade didn't listen so she stopped. We need shelter until the search party gets here.

"How long do you think it will be until our friends find us?" Tori was now sounding concerned.

Jade knew she had to lighten up the mood. "Well let's see. If it is your dad, Beck and Andre we should be found rather soon. If it is Trina we would be found only if we were lost in a mall. If it is Cat and Robbie we would have a lot better luck if we were lost at Disneyland." They both laughed at that.

"I am sure that is won't be long. They will probably have the locals out looking for us and this probably happens a lot." Jade said trying to convince herself as much as Tori.

As luck would have it, as the sun was going down it started to rain. The rain was a cold rain and the wind was really getting up. Jade knew they had to find shelter now or risk hypothermia. Tori only had a t-shirt on and soon she was soaked and looking like a shivering wet Chihuahua. Jade did not make any comment about that because she knew that the Latina would take it as a slur.

They fought their way through the trees and came upon a small rough shack. They tried the door it was stuck and the frame had twisted so Jade had to really shove to get it open enough for them to squeeze inside. They would finally some reprieve from this rain.

The run down shack was dark and the fading light of the day did not help matters. Jade tripped over something and she just prayed that it wasn't a body or an animal. She was trying to feel her way around the small one room shack.

Suddenly there was a white light that shot into the room from behind Jade. Turning she saw that Tori had her phone out and the light was coming from it. "Flashlight app!" Tori said with a grin.

Jade usually gave Tori a hard time about all the apps she cluttered her phone with, but this one was useful at this moment. They were able to find an old stub of a candle on a small wood table that had been a wooden crate at one time. The candle was stuck to a coffee can lid. Jade soon got it lit with the lighter.

They could now see that the shack wasn't much bigger than a garden shed, but most of the roof was solid. They would just have to stay away from the part where the roof had fallen in. That was what Jade tripped over when she was searching.

The most important thing they found was that there was a wood burning stove and some dry wood. If they could get a fire going they would survive the night and be able to search for the lodge again tomorrow.

Jade started gathering up little pieces of wood from the wood box by the stove. Tori squealed as a couple of spiders hurried to find shelter as the wood box was disturbed. Jade piled the wood chips in the stove and sat back to think for a minute.

Jade sat back against the little cot that Tori was sitting on. "Tori can I see your bag for a moment?"

Tori handed the bag to Jade and she started going through it. She took out the novel and started leafing through it. She then read the back cover. "Is this a good book?" Jade asked still reading the jacket.

"Yes it is great it is about this soldier in the First World War and he gets injured and at the hospital he meets this nurse and they fall in love. The nurse is married, but her husband was lost in battle and never found. Then one day her husband shows up and the …"

"Is it a rare book?" Jade asked

"No it is one that my mom bought and never read. I found it on the shelf ….hey what are you doing?" Tori was shocked.

Jade started tearing pages out of the book and throwing them into the stove. She then took out her lighter and held the flame to the paper. Soon the paper was burning and catching the dry wood chips on fire. She then pushed in two small logs and shut the door.

"I am saving you from freezing to death while we wait for our rescue." Jade said smugly.

"But I haven't finished reading that book." Tori whined.

"Look I only took pages out of the front half. You can still find out how it ends." Jade tossed her what was left of the book.

David met the R.C.M.P. officer when he arrived and gave him a fairly good description of the two girls and a general idea of where they went. It didn't take long before a small group of local search and rescue volunteers arrived and the officer set up a search plan. It was very evident that this was not the first time he had been called to do this task.

Andre, Beck, Trina and Robbie were teamed up with a local so that they would not become lost as well. Then they set out into the forest in to the area they were assigned by Officer Lamont.

Cat stayed to help comfort Sonya and Holly. "It is going to be fine now Mrs. Vega. The Mounties are here and everyone knows that The Mounties always get their man!"

"Well thanks for that Cat but we are looking for two girls. Do they always get their girls too?" Holly forgot that you could not expect Cat to get sarcasm.

"I will go as Officer Mountie Lamont." With that Cat was gone.

It became evident that the searchers would be coming in cold and wet when their search areas were cleared. Joan put on extra coffee and started to get some food together. No one wanted to face the fact that it was now getting darker.

"Where are you girls?" Holly asked as she looked out the window at the rain. She always thought that it would be Trina that would cause her the most anxiety, but lately it was her youngest girl that was making her old fast. She had her fist pressed against her lips as she leaned on the window frame. The tears fell freely from her eyes.

**AN: Once again I own nothing. I don't own the characters of Victorious, the Three Bars Guest Ranch, the horses, the shack or the creek. Lost Girl is the theme song from the TV series by the same name. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. SM**


	9. Chapter 9: No Fear

Chapter 9: No Fear

The shack started to warm up a little, but with about a quarter of the roof missing it would only heat up so much. Tori's lips were turning a strange blue color and Jade knew that she had to warm her girlfriend up soon or she could lose her.

Jade didn't have anything to wrap around Tori except for herself, so she pulled her close so they could share body heat. Then they heard the rustling on the wall behind them. They suddenly were turned to statues listening to see if it was a wild beast that was going to use them for a meal.

"Jade," Tori whispered, "If this is a big animal come to eat me, know that I love you." She pressed her cold lips to Jade's. That is when Jade saw what had made the noise as it peeked in the small dirty window at the back of the shack.

She started laughing and broke her lover's dying kiss. "That is kind of rude Jade." Tori said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Tori turn and look at the big scary beast that was going to eat you." Jade smirked.

Tori slowly turned not really wanting to see the beast, but there it was a small grey squirrel looking back at them and making a chattering noise scolding them for being in his home. Then Tori saw the humor and started laughing too.

"I am tired Babe I think I am going to lay down and have a little nap." Tori started to lay down on the little cot.

"NO!" Jade shouted and scared Tori. "You can't go to sleep Babygirl. If you go to sleep you might not wake up."

"But I am very tired Jade." Tori protested.

"No you are not Tori it is the cold talking. You are not tired." Jade tried to convince her.

"You are being funny Jade, like Cat. The cold can't talk!" Tori was starting to ramble a little.

Jade had to do something to get her mind off of sleeping. She started asking her questions about her life before they met. That seemed to work for a little while. When it seemed that they were running out of things to talk about, Tori hit her with a question she thought she avoided earlier, but Tori never lets go of things.

"Jade tell me about the incident with the horse when you were little that has you scared of horses still." Tori inquired.

"Ah … okay. I was about six I guess. My mother thought it would be fun for me to ride this horse. She put me on the horse and I was fine until the horse started to move. When the horse started to lunge forward I lost my balance and came out of the saddle."

"Were you hurt?" Tori was now awake and scared.

"Would you let me tell my story? I think that if I had fallen free from the horse I would have been okay, but my foot got caught in the stirrup thing and the horse just kept going. I was hanging by one foot and hit my head on the ground. I then kicked my foot free but I was already injured. I had a huge cut on my head and needed stitches. I was in a lot of pain and vowed never to ride another horse again. And my mother laughed and took pictures."

"That was mean. Do you still have a scar?" Tori started digging through Jades hair until she found the rather large scar on the back of her head. "Wow, what did the guy who owned the horse have to say? Did he at least apologize?"

"No we never gave him a chance. We started buying our groceries somewhere else after that." Jade sat with a pout on her face.

"Wait! What? …. This was a fake horse. The kind you put a quarter in and rode as a kid? Like at the grocery store?" Tori laughed. "That's my cowgirl!"

"Shut up Tori it hurt and I was scared and I don't trust horses now." Jade was not giving in.

The search teams were all starting to report back to the Big House. No one had any luck finding them. Officer Lamont and David were going over the map trying to make a new plan for the morning.

Then a local searcher came up and stood next to them and was studying the map. "You don't think they would have followed Scotsman's Creek do you?" The man said not taking his eyes off the map.

Lamont followed a line to the creek and then followed it west as it wound around. "If they did then we were too far north and too far east to find them. Is there anything over that way Paul?"

"Well I helped Wagner round up a few of his cows that got out and ended up over there last fall. There is an old shack that a hermit lived in at one time, but it is in bad shape. It is about a mile off of the creek. About right here!" Paul said marking it with a pencil on the map.

"Well let's hope they got to the shack before the storm hit." Lamont said to the men.

Lamont turned and said in a loud voice to try to get everyone's attention. "We will stand down for tonight. It is getting late so get some rest and we will come back at eight tomorrow morning and head up Scotsman's Creek. There is an old shotgun shack up there they might of held up in overnight. See you in the morning."

Tori jumped and scared Jade who was starting to doze off too. "I got what we need right here." She dug in her bag and pulled out her Pear Phone. "I have a GPS and map app that we can use to find our way back. Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Tori, honey it is not going to work. There is no signal up here." Jade tried to let her down gently so as not to make her start crying.

"That is okay. I have a compass app that doesn't need a signal. We can use that." She said with renewed excitement.

"Tori that would work if we knew which direction the ranch was and if we knew that we would already be there. Besides do you know how to use a compass?" Jade asked.

"Well you just hold it like this and …. No, no I don't know how to use a compass." Tori was looking down.

Jade had to say something to make her feel better. "You did have the flashlight app which allowed us to find the candles, that was a good thing."

Tori nodded and looked a little lifted. "Jade are they going to find us?"

"Oh yes Babygirl they are going to find us. It might not be until the morning, but they will find us. With all that we have been through this is nothing. We are keeping as warm as we can and we are out of the rain. If we get hungry we have your gum and mentos to eat." She was hoping the last part would make Tori smile. It worked.

"Jade I know a joke. Do you want to hear it?" Tori asked.

Jade didn't really want to hear here joke, because Tori's jokes were known for being lame, but she had to keep her awake. Jade also knew she had to stay awake. "Ok girl tell me you joke."

"You will like this one. Three guys die in it. Well these three guys die at the same time and they go to heaven. When they get to the Pearly Gates they are met by St. Peter. He asks them what they would like to have someone say at their funeral. The first guy says he wants them to say that he was a good husband and father. The second guy says that he wants people to say he was a giving person who did lots of charity work. When St. Peter asked the third guy what he would like to hear at his funeral, he thought for a minute and then said, "That is easy. Hey look he is moving!"

Jade found herself laughing in spite of herself. Tori actually managed to tell a joke and not screw up the punchline. She was downright proud of her girlfriend.

Their fun was interrupted by a scratching sound at the back of the shack again. Tori said, "Our little friend the squirrel is back."

"Tori I don't want to scare you, but that is not a squirrel making that noise. Quiet Tori I think that it is a…."

Holly could not hold it together any longer. She went into an angry fit when she found out that they were calling off the search until morning. "Why? Our little girl is out there lost and scared and all alone. Don't stop searching! David I will never forgive you if something happens while we are sitting around here doing nothing."

"Shhh Shhhh Holly all is going to be okay. I promise you that as soon as it is light we will be back out there. She is not alone. She has Jade with her. Jade would never let anything happen to her she has already shown us that. Please Holly just calm down." David was at his wits end too and it showed, but his training carried him through.

Andre and Beck went down stairs in the Big House to relax in a soft chair in the lounge. They had been out looking for two hours with no luck. "Do you want a beer?" Andre asked Beck.

"Ya I could use one." Beck lay back and closed his eyes.

"Oh here you are. I looked all over and didn't find you. Then you were the last place I looked." Cat said holding Robbie's hand.

"Isn't everything in the last place you look Cat?" Andre asked.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"Well if you find something you don't keep looking for it do you?" Andre asked trying to make sense of what Cat has said.

"No. Sometimes when I find what I am looking for I keep looking." Cat said shaking her head at Andre like he was the one not making any sense.

"Ok Little Red I will ask. Why?" Andre asked.

"Well you might find something else that you like or you might find more of the same thing." Cat always said the craziest things and somehow ended up looking at you like you were the one that said something stupid.

"Does anyone want to play pool?" Beck asked.

"How can you just pretend that Jade and Tori are out there in danger? They could be freezing." Trina yelled at Andre.

"Trina it is not like we don't care, we all care. We will be out there first thing in the morning, but right now we have to relax and recharge. A game of pool will help to relieve stress and get our minds off how scared we are for them. Does that make sense?" Beck explained.

"Ya I guess you are right. Hey they have Dance, Dance Revolution! Cat want to take me on?" Trina never ceased to amaze Tori's friends.

In the end Robbie challenged Trina to a dance off. She was so over matched with Robbie. He loved this game and had a lot of time on the machine. It wasn't long before everyone was tired and heading to bed. Cat was the first to turn in while the others had one more drink. They talked about what it must be like to be out there as none of them had ever been in the woods overnight by themselves. Andre had never left the city until this trip. Beck may have grown up in Canada, but he was from Toronto. His experiences in the woods were always large cottages with satellite TV and indoor plumbing.

As Trina was walking back to the cabin that she was sharing with Sonya and Cat she noticed a small lamp on in Tori's cabin. She thought that maybe they found their way back and were too tired to check in.

She went to the door and knocked, but as she did the lamp went out. She knew that someone was inside. She then called in the door, "Who is in this cabin?"

Thinking quickly Cat answered back, "There is no one here!"

"Cat turn on the light again." Trina said slightly annoyed.

"Kay Kay." Cat said as she turned on the bedside lamp.

Trina entered and moved over to the bed and sat down next to Cat. "What are you doing here Cat?"

"I just kind of thought that if I came and looked I might be able to find them here even though no one else did. I know it is dumb, but I …" Cat then started to cry and Trina pulled her in close to help console her.

"It is not dumb Cat I get it. People think all I care about is myself, but that is not true. Tori is my little sister and no matter how old we get she will still be that five year old girl that I have to watch out for and protect. I am worried too Cat." This was the most that Trina had ever opened up to anyone. Cat didn't know how to react because she had never ever had a meaningful conversation with Trina before.

"I know you don't like Jade, but she has been my friend since we were in grade school. I was getting picked on by this kid on the playground and Jade came up and told him to stop. She told him that if he ever picked on my again she would duct tape him to the flag pole. She stuck up for me for some reason." Cat was staring at the floor while she was remembering the story.

"What happened after that?" Trina asked.

"Well the next day it took two teachers to free the kid from the tape. He never told because she told him that she would wrap his head with tape the next time. I asked her a few years later why she stuck up for me. She tried to tell me some story about it being her job to torment me, but in the end she said because she liked me and no one picks on her friends. Jade is a good person under all that scary surface. Most people just don't take time to get to really know her. She scares most people off before they get to see the real her." Cat said with more tears on her face.

"I guess I am one of those people. I found out when Tori was in trouble that she really cared for Tori." Trina said not looking at Cat.

"She tried to make Tori run away, but Tori wouldn't run. That drove Jade crazy. Tori took everything that Jade threw at her and came back for more. She just couldn't understand. It took her a long time to figure out that Tori was special and was made for her. Jade needs Tori because they balance. Without Tori, Jade would self-destruct one day I am sure." Cat was suddenly one of the most coherent articulate people Trina had ever talked to. Cat was such a mystery.

"I get that." Trina said.

"Can I just sit here for a little longer?" Cat asked with a scared voice that reminded Trina of a small child.

"Ya Cat I will sit with you." Trina and Cat just sat on the bed in silence thinking about the girls. Cat fell asleep and after a short time Trina woke her up and they went back to their cabin.

Jade put her hand over Tori's mouth so she wouldn't make a sound. Then she whispered in her ear, "bear". She slowly removed her hand so Tori could breathe, but both girls were breathing very shallow trying not to make a sound.

They sat very still while they listened to the bear scratch at the outside of the shack. The bear could smell the girls but couldn't see them. It was confusing him. He was trying to find a way into the shack. He was digging under the edge of the shack but found there was floor. That was when Jade knew she had to do something or he would soon come through the flimsy door.

She pressed her lips against Tori's ear and barely voiced the words, "grab your stuff."

Jade knew this was a major risk. Running from animals was always the first thing you were taught not to do, but as always her quick mind calculated the risks. The bear was still behind the shack. It would be blocked so they would have the jump on him. She figured that if they could quietly make it to the treeline they could slip away into the dark of the forest. There was no way she would have even suggested it in the daytime and if the bear could see them go.

"We are going to squeeze out of the door and then quickly jog to the trees. We will go a short ways and stop to make sure we are not being followed." She whispered to Tori.

"Ready?" Jade mouthed. Tori nodded but the look on her face showed how terrified she really was.

Jade squeezed through the opening and pulled Tori behind her. They could hear the bear trying to tear into the shack at the back of it. Jade took Tori by the hand quietly and quickly led her to the trees. They went about ten feet into the trees and ducked down to see what the bear was going to do.

The bear had moved around the front of the shack. With one swipe of his big paw he caved in the door that the two girls couldn't budge. He looked in and knocked some things about and when he didn't find the humans that he smelled he came back out.

He was sniffing the ground looking for some clue as to what happened to them. He was making his way in their direction. He must have been tracking them. Jade was about to grab Tori and run, but then a large owl swept down across the small opening. Owls fly without making any sound which makes them excellent hunters. They also see perfectly well in the dark.

The owl must have been watching from a tree and when the bear trashed the shack the owl went hoping that a mouse or two broke cover and was running in the open.

The bear didn't see the owl until it flew right over its head. The bear was startled due to the fact that bears don't see well. It jumped sideways and then turned to chase whatever it was that dared to fly down in front of him. The owl settled in a tree on the other side of the clearing. The bear charged the trees trying to get the owl to show itself. The owl wasn't scared of the bear. The bear couldn't reach the owl and if it didn't move the bear most likely would never see it.

"What is he doing?" Tori whispered.

"The bear is moving into the trees on the other side. I guess he has forgotten about us, but we better move on quickly and quietly." Jade said.

Jade pointed through the tees giving Tori a general direction to head. Tori was going to lead the way. Jade stood up and took a moment and moved around to the front of the tree they were hiding behind and then followed Tori. The new day was just starting to color the sky. They would have the cover of dark for about an hour and they had to put distance between them and the bear.

The thing about watching a sunrise is that it makes you pause and realize that at that point the day holds the possibility of anything happening. This sunrise held the hope of the girls being located.

**AN: The song No Fear is by Terri Clark. Once again I don't own the characters of Victorious they belong to other people, but I do own my thoughts and feelings and the stories I construct. Thanks again for reading my stories and commenting on them. **


	10. Chapter 10: Jet Lag

Chapter 10: Jet Lag

Jade had pushed Tori to keep moving forward until she was sure that the bear had lost interest and was not following them. With the sun coming up they at least knew which way was east. Although they did not know which way the Lodge was. Jade knew that they should not have moved on because it lowered their chance of being found, but they had to put distance between them and the bear.

They finally stopped on a big flat rock in a small clearing. Tori lay back on the rock and closed her eyes. She was so tired she didn't think that she could go another step. Jade sat and watched the treeline in all directions. She didn't want to have anything sneak up on them again.

"Jade, thanks for saving my life again." Tori said without opening her eyes.

"Hey no problem Baby I am getting kind of good at it." Jade smirked.

"You know I was told that in Canada same sex couples can get married without any of the hassle." Tori continued.

"Ya I heard that somewhere too." Jade knew where this was going and she was trying not to encourage it.

"Jade?" Tori asked.

"Ya Babygirl?"

"Will you marry me?" Tori asked point blank.

Jade was quiet for a minute thinking about how to answer her. Then she thought the direct approach was the best. "No Tori."

Tori sat up like she had been hit with an electric shock. "What? Don't you love me Jade? Why don't you want to marry me?"

"I do love you Tori and that is why I won't marry you." Jade started to explain herself, but Tori cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say.  
"Jade West that doesn't make any sense. You won't marry me because you love me?" Tori was almost ready to cry again.

"You didn't let me finish. I do love you more than anything in this world Tori, but that is why I won't marry you. Not right now. You have big plans for your future and so do I. We have spent years working hard to get there and I fear that if we get married then we will start making decisions that will affect our goals. We are still young Tori. We just got out of high school. Don't you see that if you didn't even try to become a singer because of me, I couldn't live with myself?" Jade was now looking at Tori hoping she was understanding what she was telling her.

"I guess you are right. I just love you so much and we are in this beautiful place that accepts us as we are and I just thought that we have now had two close calls and I don't want to lose you and….." Tori was rambling.

"Victoria you will never lose me. I am committed to this relationship. Even if we have to separate for a short time to pursue our goals I won't be going anywhere. I will always be there with you and waiting for you. I don't want any other person in my life than you. I know right now it seems like the right thing to do, but I know it isn't. I don't need a ring on your finger to tell the world that you are mine. I know it and you know it and that if fine for right now." Jade felt like she was starting to get her point of view across.

"I know you are right, but I am so scared of you getting tired of me and finding someone else. You are so beautiful and I see how guys and girls look at you. They all want to be with you. I couldn't go on alone. I fear that the most." Tori said looking at her shoes.

"Okay just give me a minute. I need to do something. Stay where you are. I am only going over there and I will be right back." Jade used her hands to punctuate what she was saying.

Jade got up and walked about twenty feet away into the knee high grass. She bent down and grabbed a couple of stems and pulled them from the ground. She pulled the leaves off the stems and started working them. When she was done she had braided together the grass stems and tied them into a small circle. She then returned to where Tori was sitting.

The search party followed Scotsman's Creek and at different intervals split off and started working to the west. Paul and Beck broke off and headed to the general area that Paul remembered the old shack to be located. They walked for about a half an hour when they reached the small clearing.

It was Paul who spotted the bear prints in the soft ground. "There has been a bear here in the last 24 hours. I hope they didn't meet up with it."

They then saw what was left of the little shack. The bear had done quite a number on the back wall. It no longer supported the roof at all. The door was crushed in and things were really dug up around it. Beck stuck his head in the shack and then said to Paul, "They were here last night. The stove is still smoking."

"I will call it in." Paul keyed his radio and told Lamont that they had found the shack and that the girls had been there. He gave there GPS coordinates so the search could be moved to their spot.

It was about another hour before all the teams assembled at the shack. They were looking for track and trying to figure out where to go next, when Beck told them he knew which direction they went.

"When did you become the Great Tracker?" Andre hacked on Beck a little.

"When I saw a pair of scissors sticking in that tree over there!" Beck pointed to a large green spruce on the edge of the clearing. The sun was glinting off the pair of chrome scissors stuck about five feet off the ground.

The searchers started fanning out in the general direction that the scissor indicated. About a hundred yards further they found another pair of scissors stuck in a tree through a page from Tori's novel. This was Jade's way of telling them she had run out of scissors and they should now be looking for pages.

They collected the pages about every twenty steps. It was no longer a search, it was now like following the proverbial bread crumbs. They knew they were getting close.

Jade made her way back to Tori. She got down on her knees in front of Tori and looked her in the eyes. "Tori, I love you more than anything on this planet. You are my moon and stars. You are the day to my night. I am not asking you to marry me, not today. I am making a pledge to you that one day I will ask you to marry me. Our love will last longer than this ring that I have made. I want you to accept it and put it on to show to me that you can wait until that day comes when things are in place and we are ready to be married. I was going to tell you when we got home, but this seems like the right time to tell you. I have used some of the money that my dad gave me at graduation to get an apartment. It is near U.C.L.A. Los Angeles. Victoria Melissa Vega will you marry me someday and until then live with me."

Tori took the little woven grass ring from Jade. She looked at it for what seemed like hours to Jade, then she put it on her finger on her left hand and kissed Jade. "Yes Jadelynn Ashley West I will marry you someday and live with you until then." They kissed again and held each other.

Jade jumped and reached for the scissors that weren't there when she heard a sound in the forest off to her left. She pushed Tori behind her and stood ready to face whatever was coming towards them.

The searchers broke out into a clearing and there in front of them were the two girls that they had been looking for. They were a little dirty and scratched up from their fight through the woods to get away from the bear, but other than that they were fine.

Paul instantly got on his radio, "Search Base 3 Bars this is Section Leader 2 we have found the girls, I repeat we have found the girls."

He then stuck out his hand and said, "Hi I am Paul I have been looking for you!" With that Andre threw his arms around Tori and lifted her off the ground. He turned to hug Jade but decided to hold out his hand to shake her hand instead. She looked at his outstretched hand and laughed and then gathered him into a hug and told him it was good to see him too.

Paul led the group to a point where they met up with other searchers and made their way down the mountain to the ranch. Tori wanted to break into a run when she saw the ranch buildings, but there was no way her tired legs would have responded. "So after we left the shack how did you find us?"

"We found these!" Andre said holding up the scissors and the pages from the romance novel.

Jade took the scissors back from him and wiped them on her jeans before putting them back in her pockets.

"Jade I was going to finish that novel!" Tori whined.

"Oh they are all the same Tori. Boy gets girl and they get married and all is well in the end. They suck so much I don't know how you can read them." Jade said disgusted.

"Would you like it more if girl got girl?" Tori asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"I don't need to read about it. Girl already got girl she said holding up Tori's hand with the little grass ring on her finger." Jade kissed the back of Tori's hand and then held it as they walked the last bit of distance to the lawn in front of the Big House where everyone was waiting for them.

The girls answered a lot of questions and Officer Lamont took notes for his report. They were given coffee and food and a comfortable place to sit in the shade. When Lamont was finished he told them that he had to get back to office and made the girls promise him that they were done hiking. To everyone's laughter and words of agreement.

When asked what they wanted to do the girls both agreed that maybe a shower and some sleep was in order so they headed to their cabin to the comforts of civilization. Jade joked that she would have never called this civilization a week ago, but now she had a different perspective.

The girls slept right through supper that night and woke up in time to join the guests at the campfire that night. They tried to convince Joan that they were not hungry, but she had saved them each a piece of cherry pie so they enjoyed that while staring at the fire.

Jade sat on a wooden lounge chair and Tori climbed in sitting between her legs. Tori leaned back against Jade while she wrapped her arms around her. Holly came over and kissed both girls on the head and covered them with a warm blanket. It was the first time that Jade felt completely accepted by Holly.

Cat was the first to notice Tori's hand. "Hey Tor what is that on your finger?"

"Cat that is a ring that Jade made for me. It was to help cheer me up." Tori said looking over her shoulder smiling at Jade.

"Does it mean that you are engaged?" Cat asked with that I told you so grin she gets.

"No it is not an engagement ring. It is an 'I love you ring'." Tori explained.

There was a look of relief on Holly's face. She was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to ask. There was no way she thought that Tori was old enough to get married. She wanted her daughter to be happy and loved, but she wanted her to follow her dreams too.

"It is all I had to work with at the time. I will get her a real ring later." Jade said as much to Tori as to Cat.

They all enjoyed there last couple of days in Canada and Tori and Jade stuck close to the ranch. No more adventures for them on this trip.

It wasn't long before it was time to leave. Swede drove them back to the airport and they checked in and waited for their flight. Some of the group were sleeping in the chairs at the gate. Everyone that is except for Tori and Jade.

"I think that we should tell them." Tori said in a low voice, but not as low as she thought.

"We will, but why does it have to be right now?" Jade asked.

"Well both of them are here and we have nothing but time. This way there is no distraction and they are both together. You know what my house is like. They are rarely at home and never at the same time." Tori said.

"Ya I have to admit you are the most loved neglected child in the world." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori took Jade's hand and dragged her out of her chair. Then she put her arm around her girlfriend's waist and dragged her over to where Holly and David were sitting with Sonya.

"Hi, ah Aunt Sonya could we have a minute with mom and dad?" Tori asked meekly.

"Ya sure girls. I want to hit the duty fee shop anyway." Sonya said grinning.

For a moment the girls just stood there trapped in the gaze of Tori's parents. "Mom, Dad well Jade and I have been doing some thinking. We are going to be going off to University in the fall and we are in love. I guess there is no easy way to say this other than Jade has asked me to move in with her when we get home." Tori felt like she had blurted out a national secret.

"You …. Ah… wan..t …. to live with Jade?" Holly asked for clarification.

"Yes Mrs. Vega I was left some money and I am going to be buying an apartment near U.C.L.A and I guess I thought why drive back and forth to your house all the time when we could just live together in my apartment. See we both decided…" Jade looked at Tori with a look that says we talked about this! "…we have goals and plans and we don't want to abandon those dreams. We want to be together, but we need time to grow up and see if this is a forever thing." With that Tori gave her a stern look and squeezed her waist with her hand.

Neither parent said anything at first they just looked at each other and at the girls. "Well." Holly started. "We were just discussing your situation last night in our cabin. I have to say Jade I judged you too quickly when I first met you. I must tell you that I thought that you were wrong for Tori and that you would just hurt her, but I was very wrong about you and I apologize. You have shown us that you have a very level head on your shoulders and that you really do love Tori. We know you can protect her you have shown that several times."

David joined in, "We were sure you were going to tell us that you wanted to get married. We were ready with the whole 'you are too young' and 'what about your goals?' speech, so I guess you are quite a bit ahead of us there. I think her mother and I agree with you Jade that you are too young. We also don't want to meddle in Tori's life. She is fully able to make her own decisions. We just want to have input sometimes." David laughed.

"How about we help you girls find a place that is safe and clean and in an good neighborhood. Then we would feel a lot better about you living there. It has taken us a little while to get used to you two dating, so I sure it will take a little more time to get used to you living together." Holly said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Vega I do love Tori and I will look after her." Jade said grinning at Tori.

"That is good, because you might not have noticed, but she tends to trust too much and jump into things without thinking." David said.

"Dad!" Tori whined.

"It is true Tori and Jade if you are going to be a part of this family would you call us mom and dad. I feel so damn old when you call me Mrs. Vega it is so formal and besides I keep thinking David's mother is behind me and it scares the crap out of me everytime." Holly and Jade laughed.

"My mother is a wonderful woman…" David started up just like Tori would.

"Ok Mrs. I mean Mom. Thanks for trusting me with your daughter." Jade said.

"Jade, do you like sports…" David put his arm around Jade and led her away while discussing attending sports events.

"Thanks Mom." Tori hugged her mom.

"Well you are a grown woman whether I like it or not. Just don't get pregnant." She laughed.

"Okay mom I will do my best." Tori said laughing with her.

The End

**AN: Once again I don't own the characters from the TV show Victorious. I just help keep them alive. The song Jet Lag is a great song by Simple Plan. Thanks for sticking with this story. I know it wasn't as wild as my first story was, but I think we all needed a rest from that wild ride. I hope you enjoyed this. I already have some other ideas. Please feel free to give me your opinions on my stories that feedback keeps an author writing. Until Next Time. SM**


End file.
